Sleep, Fast food, and Thalia equals a happy Nico
by Thalico RULZ
Summary: "Sleep, Fast food, and Thalia equals a happy Nico" was always Nico's favorite equation, except he never told anybody about the 'Thalia' part. But who needs fast food and sleep when the daughter of Zeus is in the same apartment as him?


Hey, Corpse Breath! Get the hell up! Thalia shouted, shaking Nico. Percy and Annabeth stood watching warily, at a safe distance. Thalia was currently waking Nico up, because of what happened a few minutes ago. . .  
*Flashback*  
Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were sitting at a bench, waiting for a certain emo son of Hades. Um.. I think thirty minutes ave passed, Annabeth said, checking her phone.  
Percy rolled his eyes, and continued to play with Annabeth s hair. Thalia, however, was livid. Why that little 4 $&! She screamed, jumping up and knocking Percy off the bench.  
I think he s asleep. Annabeth announced after the third unsuccessful phone call. Then we ll wake him! Thalia declared, pulling Annabeth and Percy along with her. The two glanced at each other warily; they had tried waking Nico before, and the results hadn t been pretty.  
But there was no stopping Thalia, so they were reluctantly dragged to Nico s house. Thalia rang the doorbell, pressing it multiple times to cool down her anger.  
Um.. Hi, Bianca offered, pushing open the door. Where is your freaking lazy brother? The angry daughter of Zeus demanded, and Bianca blinked.  
He s in his room Bianca started, but Thalia was already stomping past her. sleeping, but he said he will kill anybody who wakes him. finished Bianca. Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances, and hurried after Thalia.  
*End Flashback*  
Uh-oh. Something big is going to happen. . . Percy predicted, and the prediction almost came true immediately.  
One second after making the prediction, the door slammed shut, and the light went out.  
Shards of rock came flying out of nowhere, targeting Thalia, but Percy and Annabeth had to dodge plenty of missiles themselves, too.  
Thalia didn t bat an eye summoning her shield and deflecting them, unfortunately at Percy and Annabeth. The unfortunate two silently cursed as they one again dodged, running frantically from one corner to another.  
Wake up! We re going to McDonald s! And if you don t get your butt the Hades out of bed, we re leaving you behind! Thalia yelled, and suddenly, just like that, the assult stopped, leaving two very confused demigods in one corner. The said two blushed, and sprang away from each other.  
The lights came on again, and the door unlocked.  
McDonald s? A hopeful voice came from the mountain of bedsheets, and a ruffled looking head poked out. Don t leave me behind, I love hamburgers, Nico said, well known for his fondness for fast food.  
Annabeth, Percy, and Bianca looked in wonder as Thalia managed to wake the son of Hades without a single scratch.  
You know what, I m totally using that next time. Bianca said.  
Thalia rolled her eyes, and hauled Nico out of bed. Now get dressed and meet us outside the building in five minutes flat. I m timing you. Exactly five minutes, or we re going without you, Thalia ordered, and she went out, dragging the unfortunate two demigods out again.  
But his floor is the fifteenth floor! It s too high up! Protested Annabeth as Thalia set her cell phone to timer mode. Right. And if he really loves fast foods, he ll be down in less, Percy muttered, and Thalia said approvingly, Exactly.  
Exactly three minutes and forty-eight seconds later, Nico appeared beside them, dressed and alert.  
Wow, Annabeth murmured, and Percy laughed. All right, let s go. Thalia said, and the four set off.  
After stuffing themselves with as much fast food as possible, or that was at least Nico s case, they headed over to Thalia s place.  
Thalia! Your room looks like it s a picture printed in black and white! Annabeth said, as she took in the black furniture, the occasional white of papers and such, dark gray curtains and bedsheet, and black-and-gray walls.  
I think it s all right, Nico said approvingly, and Thalia grinned. Well, at least it s brighter than Nico s room. Percy commented.  
What s this? Annabeth asked as she reached for a color picture on the wall, the only colorful thing in the room.  
Me, you, Nico and Thalia, when we went on that trip to... I don t remember. Percy said, earning a smirk from Thalia.  
Hoover Dam. Nico said immediately, a light pink coloring his cheeks, so light nobody noticed. Thalia snickered, saying Well, of course you don t remember, Percy. We all know you re a Kelp Head.  
Percy looked offended while Annabeth laughed. She s right, Seaweed Brain.  
Okay, how about a game of Truth and Dare? Thalia suggested in the afternoon. Everybody agreed, and Annabeth added Whatever happens in this room stays in this room.  
Okay, Nico. Truth or dare?  
Trare! No, I mean Truth! Nico said.  
Nico, why do you hate people waking you?  
Because they always wake me when I m having a good dream. Nico answered with obvious relief.  
Percy, truth or dare? Nico asked, and Percy said, Dare.  
Percy, I dare you to kiss Annabeth for ten. . . Percy gulped, and Nico smiled devilishly.  
Taking pity on Annabeth, ten seconds! Nico said, Percy looking offended.  
Percy got up and walked over to Annabeth, and for ten seconds, there was stifled laughes and smirks from both Nico and Thalia.  
Annabeth, glaring, said to Nico, Corpse Breath, Truth or dare?  
Nico hesitated for a second, and chose Truth .  
Name the one thing you think more important than fast food or sleep. Annabeth ordered, and Nico went pale.  
So pale that paper looked gray in comparison to him.  
Um.. He said. Uh.. He started again. He couldn t say it with; an irritated Annabeth, an amused Percy, and a curious Thalia listening.  
Thla he mumbled. What? Percy said, shocked, as the other girls, not having heard him, looked puzzled at Percy s reaction, and Nico s bright red face.  
O..kay, moving on, Annabeth said, and Percy asked, Thalia, truth or truth? Thalia looked at him, glaring, and finally said, Truth.  
Thalia, do you have a crush on anybody? Percy asked, and Thalia flushed pink.  
Yes... she said slowly, and Annabeth looked back and forth between the two blushing demigods, eyes widening as she realized the truth.  
Okay, I m stopping this game, and saying it straightforwardedly. Thalia, Nico, do you guys realize the other likes you?  
The said two blushed harder, and Nico finally said after ten seconds, That was what I thought most important.


End file.
